A New Day at Freddy's
by HKH4
Summary: I'm not quiet the best at writing a description, but ill try! Freddy's has survived and revived thanks to its new manger, Mike Schmidt, but as always the night shift spot seems to always be open. In the day and age of 2014 Jake has decide that he will take this job, but he didn't know what he was quiet getting into...


**hwy folks! im going to say straight up a section of this chapter wont be as good as it should be, mainly because i tried to save when i had no wifi. All and all, it should be a nice read, and i hope you enjoy, and pray its not copying someone else's idea!**

It was an odd job to take. But Jake had always...liked odd. And this odd job payed pretty well too. 10 bucks an hour, which basically meant he got a video game worth a night, however, he had more pressing things, such as bills. it was his turn to pay the rent, and he was running out of rainy day money since he had gotten fired from the office. this was a bit of a down grade, but a jobs a job, and Jake wasn't complaining. He had used to always love Freddy Fazbears as a kid, and now, well he got to work at the place he loved.

But as he walked up to the building that bright Saturday afternoon, he saw that the place had changed, a lot. It had grown, somehow managing to crush its competition, and was still a surprising popular spot, even in 2014. It did a lot to earn its spot though, now sporting an arcade, a main stage area with the new animatronics that Jake had yet to see with his own eyes, a adult bar and relaxation area, a bowling alley, and some actually good slices of pizza. they were also adding a new stage area and Pirate Cove, were they planned on putting the old animatronic back on the stage.

The place had revived a lot, mainly thanks to its current owner, Mike Schmidt. He had bought the company from the original owner, and with aggressive but honest business tactics he had rebuilt the place from basically nothing. Mike was a rare person in the business world, more focused on his company's prosperity as a whole then his own, and from what Jake had heard, was quiet a good person.

The though of Mike reminded Jake that Mike was the one who was interviewing him, which Jake found quiet odd for the fact that it was a simple night shift.

Jake walked into the pizza place, attacked by the nice cool of air conditioning and the sound of talking, with the occasional child's scream, sound of bowling balls hitting pins, and the music that was slightly louder than the rest of the noise. The girl sitting at the counter looked at him and smiled a bit "Can i help you?" She asked, to which Jake replied "I'm h-here for an interview...specifically for the night shift."

The girls grin faded a bit, but she nodded and said "down through the arcade and the second door to the left. Mr. Schmidt should be waiting for you."

Jake nodded and said thank you before heading through the arcade, watching the flashing screens as he walked through. As he walked into the hall, it got noticeably dimmer and quieter. He came up to a door that had EMPLOYEES ONLY stamped on it, and he knocked on it twice, and while knocking he heard another noise, something he didn't quiet catch. He looked down the hall, but all that was there was a door that had the word maintenance stamped on it. Before he could go to investigate, the door opened.

"You must be Jake." A mans gruff voice said as Jake looked at the man in the doorway. He wore a hoodie with the old Freddy Fazbear's logo, which looked a little weathered with age, an older, beat up baseball cap with the word SECURITY along the front, and eyes that even from this quick glance, Jake could tell had seen some things most don't, but at the same time looked very kind.

"Uh...yeah, that's me." Jake smiled slightly, trying to seem confident. Mike offered a hand shake and Jake took it, noticing the strength and roughness of Mikes hands. Mike turned and walked into the room, speaking while he grabbed a cup and sat behind his desk. "So your here for the night shift, huh?"

Jake closed the door quietly and quickly sat in the chair opposite to Mike "Yes sir...i'm just trying to get work somewhere, i got laid off by my old work."

Mike nodded "I feel ya kid, some places are having a hard time these days, luckily that kind of misfortune hasn't hit us...well not again, at least. That's besides the point though. You basically have the job already kid, but this...well i wanted to meet you and tell you in person what your getting into." Mike looked quiet serious, so Jake knew nothing he had just said was a joke.

"What i'm getting into?" Jake asked curiously, and Mike nodded. "things get to be a bit... different at night. no real danger, at least nothing like I had to deal with. First off, the animatronics...if they are actually animatronics, not quiet sure about these ones, but anyway, they get to freely roam when no ones around."

That one sentence filled Jake with questions. Freely roam? Not sure if there animatronics? What was this place? "W-w-what do you mean, sir? Free roam?"

Jake mentally slapped himself. that's the question you ask? not, _"What do you mean, sir, not sure that there robots? What the hell are they then?!" _

"I mean that they are aloud to walk around the place. Technically they could do it during the day, but they don't, mainly because i haven't said its okay...i'm thinking of maybe giving it a try later on, but currently they stick to the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The first three get the main stage, and foxy, well she..." Mike laughed slightly to himself

"Still getting used to calling her a she. The original Foxy was a man, but the new one, oddly enough is a girl...i didn't bother trying to argue with the company that made them though...they are a very, "what you see is what you get" type of group. but I got to say, they are good at there job...Freddy Fazbear's and Woundertainment have been connected since the start...sorry, i'm getting off track, aren't i?"

Mike seemed to suddenly remember something, and started to dig through his desk. "Before i say anymore, however im going to need to ask you to sign this contract. there's no point in me talking if you aren't going to stay." Mike pulled out a sheet of paper and also handed Jake a pen. Jake read over the sheet, and to sum it up it sad that by signing this that he would have to work there for at least a month, and that he wasn't aloud to say anything about events that happen after Freddy's open hours.

"The only reason that the month period has been added is that...well we've had a few people run out on us. Part of the reason i want to talk to you personally before tonight."

Jake sat and thought for a minute, before finally asking Mike "Is...my life at any serious risk?"

Mike sat for a second, as if thinking. "If it was when i had taken the job that your applying for...i would say yes, however, things have changed a lot since then, and i will say...that your not in to much danger. Honestly, for now all you would have to worry about is a robber."

Jake nodded, and thought for a few minutes. He knew straight up that somethings were odd here, and that signing this was a big deal,even though, at the time, he didn't know how big of a deal.

He sat up straight and signed the paper, and grinned at Mike. "This place is odd, and i... well i love odd."

Mike grinned back, and laughed a bit before saying "I think you'll get along just fine here."

As if sealing the deal, they shook hands.

Jake didn't realize quiet how odd the situation he had just involved himself in was.

**And there's the first chapter! next one will start off on his first night, and hopefully itll be a good one! I just read a story called a lot can happen in five nights, and i get a feeling that this will be seen as a copy by some, but i assure you it is its own story, and that this one will hopefully get to be quiet unique.**


End file.
